


Good Puppy

by decadentbynature



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Collars, Consensual Underage Sex, Deepthroating, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Public Blow Jobs, Shotacon, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: He's Ganon's pet so he does what Ganon wants! Including crawling around the park on his hands and knees, waggling his tail to show Ganon how happy he is. And, of course, cute little pets have to be rewarded by their Masters!
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 212





	Good Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

Gravel dug into his hands and knees. He hardly noticed the stinging pain – all of his focus was on Ganon’s back as he walked a couple paces in front of him. The loop of the red leash was loosely clasped in one of his large hands. The other end was clasped to the collar around Link’s neck. Cold night air nipped at his bare skin but just like with the burn of his hands and knees pressing to the rough terrain, he hardly felt it. Not even this cold could deter the raging erection swinging between his plump thighs. All of his clothes were currently neatly folded in the passenger’s seat of Ganon’s car. Since it was close to one in the morning, there was no one else in the park. Dim streetlamps provided enough illumination to barely make out the path winding through the dense wood. If someone were to come along, which was unlikely but not impossible, they would find quite the sight. 

Little Link, wearing nothing at all aside from the thick leather collar, following on his hands and knees behind his Master (who had to keep his stride to near a shuffle just so Link could keep up). Pushed deep into his ass was a tail plug, on the end of which was a fluffy bunch of fur that wagged and shifted with his movements. His tiny, hairless penis was fully erect and dribbling with clear precum. Lewd was how Ganon would refer to him right now – panting heavily, drenched with sweat, his gaze clearly begging for his reward, already so painfully hard despite not having been touched once. 

He knew that someone might see him like this but couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. The first couple of times they had done this, it had been mortifying. He spent the entire work nervously glancing around, jumping at every noise – terrified that at any moment, a stranger would come strolling down the path and Link would be faced with the humiliation of his position. Now that he was practically a veteran of this, the prospect of being seen no longer bothered him. Ganon always gave him the best rewards when he performed well. Scoldings were the only thing he received when he let his anxiety get the best of him so there was more incentive to play along, just like Ganon wanted. 

“Here.” Ganon suddenly said, coming to a stop, “This is a good spot.”

They had stopped next to a park bench, a few feet away from a streetlamp. Ganon sat down heavily on it, sighing as he spread his muscular legs open. He gave the leash a tug. Trembling with excitement and anticipation, Link crawled forward, keeping his gaze focused on Ganon’s face, even though what he really wanted to look at was his obvious, massive bulge. It was always so satisfying to see Ganon just as turned on as he was. Kneeling between his legs, Link silently waited for his next order, doing his best to not fidget too much. A good pet could sit still for hours. He needed to show Ganon that he was a good pet. Smiling slightly, his dark eyes burning with a barely restrained lust, Ganon settled a large hand on top of Link’s head. It was so big in comparison to him, it completely engulfed the top of his head. Humming happily, Link’s eyes fluttered close. If he actually had a tail, and not just a butt plug one, it would have been wagging like crazy right then. 

“Good boy.” Ganon cooed, gently rubbing his head. “You did really well.”

“Woof!” Link said happily, giving his hips a little wag to make the tail shake. Praised! Prasied! He had been praised! He had done well! Ganon was pleased! Happiness bubbled giddily inside his stomach. He knew there was more coming – they never stopped at just this – but he would’ve been happy with just those words. 

Snorting, Ganon lifted his hand away. Link’s rapidly beating heart made a mad lunge for his throat when Ganon reached down to his trousers and began to languidly unbutton them. Grinning widely, that fire burning even brighter, Ganon tug opened his pants with torturous slowness. Biting down hard on his tongue, Link kept still – fighting hard to regulate his breathing. He couldn’t stop himself from staring, though but Ganon didn’t seem to mind. If anything, he loved how intently Link was staring – like a dog waiting for his owner to give him a treat. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Ganon slipped his hand into his underwear, pulling out his monstrous, rock hard cock. A flood of drool poured into Link’s mouth. It took every ounce of his self-control to not throw himself at that gorgeous penis. It was strange to think that this momentous girth had terrified him the first time he saw it. Everything about Ganon was big, especially in comparison to him but his penis was a size that he originally thought he couldn’t handle. Time had proved him wrong. Now, he couldn’t cum unless he was being used like a onahole for that massive cock. His small body trembled. His cock twitched. His hole spasmed and tightened around the butt plug, hungry and desperate to have that big, fat thing buried deep inside him. 

“Suck me off.” Ganon rumbled, clearly enjoying how much Link was aching for his cock. 

“Woof.” Link whispered shakily in affirmation. 

Shuffling forward, he pushed up as far as he could go on his knees. It was an awkward position – even with Ganon sitting, he could still only barely manage to reach the head of his cock. Link stretched his mouth open wide. His body thrummed with near deranged excitement. Cock! Cock! Ganon’s cock! Bracing his hands on Ganon’s beefy thighs, he took the spongy, bulbous head between his lips, clamping down tightly around the mighty girth. A harsh ripple of pleasure roared through him as that intensely salty taste spread over his tongue. Just the head was enough to stuff his mouth completely full but he didn’t stop there. Link pulled in a deep breath, relaxed his throat and slid down, taking in inch after inch of Ganon’s monstrous cock. The head slipped past the back of his mouth, pushing down into his throat. He didn’t gag – Ganon had trained him thoroughly enough that his throat easily accepted the massive intrusion. There was no discomfort, no panic – only a screeching, wailing pleasure. He kept pushing, further and further down until his nose was buried in a thick mass of pubic hair. Drool streamed down his throat. His face was burning with a scalding heat. Every inch of his body hummed and buzzed with an incredible ecstasy. It was impossible to breathe with Ganon’s cock completely buried inside his mouth but that was what the deep breath earlier had been for. He could feel his throat bulging from the immense mass. No matter how many times he swallowed up this cock, it never failed to make him feel like he could cum at any moment. 

“Good boy.” Ganon rasped, stroking the back of Link’s head. His deep, rumbling voice was dripping with lust. “It feels so good, Link. Your mouth pussy is squeezing me so tightly.”

Link shuddered happily. Good-! Good-! He was making Ganon feel good-! He…he wanted to make him feel even better! He wanted to make him cum! Curling his fingers into Ganon’s trousers, Link spread his knees a little wider to give him better balance, Link slid all the way up, rubbing his tongue against the underside of Ganon’s cock as he went. He stopped when just the head was in his mouth – swirling his tongue around it, lapping at the slit to gather up the precum – then sunk all the way back down, sucking as hard as he could. Ganon moaned softly from above him, igniting a fresh wave of overwhelming pleasure. Dizzy with giddiness, Link repeated the motion a few times before picking up the pace, rapidly bobbing up and down on Ganon’s monstrous length. The prominent veins scraped along the sensitive interior of his throat. Precum splashed down into his belly. Pleasure boiled in the pit of his belly, creating a bubble of pressure and heat that pressed against the back of his cock. Cumming…he was going to cum-! Link squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Not yet, he hadn’t been told he could yet! Controlling his orgasms was always something he struggled with. He didn’t want to disappoint Ganon by cumming without permission! 

Ganon grunted loudly. His broad, thick fingers curled loosely into Link’s hair, smooshing him even more firmly to his pubic bone. Link’s eyes flew open. A loud trill of excitement pierced through his foggy mind. Cumming…Ganon was going to cum! Trembling with anticipation, Link ramped up the suction, swallowing around the fat girth. Ganon’s cock was swelling up even bigger, forcing his throat to expand further to accommodate him. This was always the hardest part – remaining in control while Ganon was treating him so roughly. Focusing as best he could on just making Ganon feel good, Link moved as best he could with Ganon’s hand holding him down. It was so hard-! He wanted to cum so badly-! His penis was starting to hurt from how badly he wanted to cum! Clinging onto Ganon’s trousers, Link pushed away at the pleasure, determined to get through this time without cumming. Ganon…he would be so pleased with him if he controlled himself! He just needed to remember that! Control, control, he needed to remain in control. He needed to-! 

“Link!” Ganon groaned, tightening his hold on Link’s hair. 

That was the only warning he got before a heavy flood of thick, viscous semen poured out of Ganon’s cock. Since it was already pushed so far down his throat, it gushed down into his stomach with all him having to do was hazily suck on Ganon’s twitching dick. Link’s eyes rolled back in his head. Devastatingly intense pleasure burst out from his crotch, howling through his body in a maelstrom of ecstasy. So much! There was so much of Ganon’s seed! His belly groaned and gurgled as it swelled and bulged from the copious amounts of jizz being pumped into him. A loud howl sounded off inside his head. If Ganon’s cock wasn’t stuffed into his throat, he would’ve been screaming at the top of his lungs. Link greedily sucked and stroked Ganon’s cock with his tongue, milking out every last drop. It was such a shame – he couldn’t taste any of it like this. 

Panting heavily, his beefy chest heaving, Ganon gave his hips a couple of pumps then tugged on Link’s hair. Violently trembling, head spinning, Link slowly pulled off Ganon’s still hard cock, doing his best not to show how disappointed he was to have to release him. The bulbous head slipped free from his plush, plump lips with a lewd slurp. Inhaling deeply, only then becoming aware of how much his lungs were burning from lack of oxygen, Link swayed as he sucked on his tongue, desperate to get even the littlest taste of Ganon’s seed. 

“Did you cum?” Ganon asked, his voice a low rasp. 

Blinking blearily, Link leaned back. It was hard to see around the swollen curve of his belly. Shuffling back a little, Link held his breath as he looked down at the ground. Clean! There wasn’t a drop of jizz anywhere! Inhaling sharply, Link reached down between his legs – still hard! He pulled his hand away, a triumphant smile spreading across his flushed face. He proudly thrust his hand in Ganon’s direction, showing that the only thing on it was clear precum. 

“Good boy!” Ganon laughed, cupping Link’s face in his large hands. Leaning down, he brushed a gentle kiss against his lips. 

Gasping softly, Link happily pushed up into the kiss, shivering happily as those broad, firm lips moved over his. Ganon so rarely kissed him! He must be really proud of him! Pulling away with a soft exhale, Ganon dragged his tongue across Link’s lower lip, leaving a trail of saliva. 

“Such a good puppy. You’ve done so well tonight. I’ll be sure to reward you thoroughly when we get home.”

“Woof!” Link declared happily, giving his hips a wiggle. He…he wanted to rewarded now – the gnawing hunger to be stuffed full with that cock again was becoming agonizing – but obediently kept his silence. After all, he was Ganon’s pet and Ganon was his master. He would do whatever it was he told him too.


End file.
